Nothing
by Hedwig
Summary: Mulder finds out about a secret. Now Mulder is going along with it.
1. Default Chapter Title

Nothing 

by Hedwig 

I borrowed these characters from Chris Carter and Fox.... Rose was my own character so no taking her. In the end... Not in this part J.K Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters. 

So stop reading this and enjoy. 

"No! Please don't leave?" Mulder yelled through the pouring rain. 

"I'm sorry, I can't stay," replied a female voice. 

"Don't go! Why can't you stay?" Mulder screamed as he tried to locate the source. 

There was no a reply, all that could be heard now was the pattering rain. 

"Noooo…" Mulder quietly said, "Nooo…" Mulder's hands covered his face and he started to sob. The salty tears mixed in with the rain as Mulder cried, but his cries were not heard. Mulder felt a part of his heart just shriveled away and died. He couldn't believe it. She just walked out on him. Mulder slowly sank down on the wet steps of his house. _ Mulder stood up, looked out to the streets and went inside. Mulder walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. He felt tired and exhausted. _

Rose was Mulder's wife. Rose's maiden name was Black. Rose was assigned to Mulder about a year after Scully's disappearance. At first Mulder and Rose was an unlikely pair. Mulder was especially cold to Rose because he didn't want a partner at that time, mainly because of Scully. Rose soon thawed Mulder's icy exterior and found out that he truly did have a heart. They were married about a year after their first meeting. 

Rose had shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes. She was about 5' 6" and had a knack of guessing the right answer. Mulder fell in love with her at the first sight. He wouldn't admit it to himself and certainly not to Rose. 

Eventually, he had became rather attached to her and he wasn't going to lose a chance, he learned from his years with Scully that life was too short and you have to make the most of it. Finally they had confessed their undying love when they both had said, "I do". Even though Rose had to resign the FBI because there was the no relationship between male and female agents other than a professional one policy, they still had a wonderful marriage until now. Rose had walked just walked out on him for unknown reasons. 

Mulder cringed slightly at the questions. Mulder let out a long sigh. Mulder picked up a framed picture that was on the coffee table. He rubbed his thumb carefully over part of the frame. He smiled a little bit when he saw the picture. The picture was of the two of them. They were smiling like fools in the picture. A professional photographer hadn't taken the picture, but he cherished it as though his happiness depended on it. If it did, the picture must have been lost because he wasn't feeling at all happy at that moment. Mulder slowly placed the picture back to its original position. 

Mulder didn't have any children even thought Rose and him had been married for a year. In the beginning they both decided that it would be the best if they settled down first before having any. Mulder now deeply regretted on agreeing with Rose because he felt so lonely. Mulder had so much, but everything he ever loved was taken away from him, everything. Now he was alone, with nobody to care for or love. Never had he felt such loneliness.  Mulder couldn't stay mad at Rose long though. For some reason he couldn't stay mad at her, even though she's gone now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Eventually Mulder did get over Rose, eventually. He was extremely lonely for a long period of time. Then he became overly obsessed with his work. Mulder didn't want to do much of anything after Rose walked out on him. 

Mulder walked into his basement office and switched on the lights. On his desk was a file. He walked over towards it and picked it up. Mulder gasped when he opened it. In it were pictures of a young woman tied up and brutally murdered. Mulder was used to seeing things like this, but what really took him by surprise was who murdered. The one murdered was Rose. "Oh my God," Mulder said after he read Rose's name on the file. Shaking he pulled his chair near him and sat down in it. After about a minute, Mulder stood up, picked up the file and walked out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder sat thinking on a bench in front of the reflecting pool. He went there when he wanted to sit and think without any interruptions. He watched as a young lady push a carriage on the other side. He had never felt worse in his life, not even when Scully disappeared or when Samantha was abducted or when his father had died or even when Rose had left him. Rose had meant a lot to Mulder. Rose had cared for him unconditionally during there marriage. When Scully had disappeared he was pretty sure that she was still alive. When Rose left him he was also pretty sure she was still alive. 

Now the horrible truth had hit him and brought him back down into reality. He cautiously opened up the file. He winced slightly when he saw the photos. Mulder sat there for an hour carefully reading through the file. 

After reading through the file, he still had one question that was not answered, who in the world would want to murder his Rose? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

No mourners were at Rose's funeral, except Mulder. Rose's parents had died when she was young and Mulder didn't know if she had any relatives. Mulder felt as if he could blow his top, how could his Rose not have any friends or family members nice enough to come to the funeral. Then he remembered a lot of people stayed away from Rose ever since she married Spooky. 

The funeral was small. It was raining that day and that didn't help Mulder's anger. When Rose's poor body was finally laid to rest and the few people who were there had gone home, Mulder stared at the headstone with tears in his eyes. It was a pink type of granite and on it said, "Rose Black Mulder Born August 16, 1962 Died July 21, 2001 Beloved wife of Fox Mulder." 

Mulder wasn't sure why he had the word "Beloved" written on the headstone. Mulder was a little afraid that Rose's ghost would haunt him because of the "Beloved", but he was hoping she would because Mulder missed her. After all the things Mulder had seen in the X-files, he was pretty sure that ghosts were quite real. After placing an arrangement of flowers at the base of the stone, he took one last glance and walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When Mulder finally got home, he picked up Rose's file and flipped through it again, then he suddenly stopped. On the back of the autopsy report was a yellow post-it note. On it was hand written, ", July 31, 2001 9:30 65 Bolten St. Arlington, VA". Mulder quickly glanced up at the clock, which said 9:00 PM, then at the calendar; it said July 31. He had 30 minutes to go there. Mulder silently fought the urge of going, but curiosity had won him over. He picked up the file and walked out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder sat in the car drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He impatiently glanced at the time; it said 9:15. Mulder had driven his Toyota Rav 4 to 64 Bolten St. He had parked on the alley directly across the 64th building and waited impatiently for something to happen. At 9:20 he saw a tall man walk into the building. Mulder's first instinct was to jump out of the car and follow him and he did. He quickly jogged across the street and carefully pulled open the door. He stepped inside and closed the door. He waited a couple of seconds before advancing because his eyes needed to adjust to the darkness. He quickly scanned the room for hazards and walked towards the center. 

In the middle of the large room was a gap with railings around it. Mulder crouched down next a rail and stared down into the gap. In a minute or so he could see some lights flicker on revealing 3 dark figures. 

"So, is everything going as planned?" said the voice of one of the taller figures. Mulder recognized it to be the voice of the cigarette-smoking man's. He cringed slightly because he could have been responsible for Rose's murder. 

"Everything seems to be in order, so far," said a voice quite similar to Rose's but it had a touchy more confident sound to it instead of the soft lightly spoken voice Rose had, "So are you sure that this place is secure?" 

"Positive," the cigarette-smoking man replied back. 

"So when is it predicted to happen?" said another voice. This voice sounded extremely like Scully's. 

"A couple of years from now, he still needs to gain power," said the cigarette-smoking man, Mulder wondered whom he was talking about, "We must plan ahead for his arrival." 

"Yes, yes indeed," said the voice like Scully's, "Who knows how powerful he will be when he's done." 

"So who's the fifth and final one?" asked the cigarette-smoking man, but there was no reply, "So we still don't know who's the last one?" 

"No," said the voice that was quite like Rose's. 

"Do we have any idea who it might be?" 

"No," said both of them together. 

"Very well then, keep looking." 

Mulder watched as the figures departed in different directions. Then the light was turned off and he quickly left the building. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder sat in his car thinking about what happened.  Mulder's head was filled with questions without answers. 

He didn't see where the 3 figures went so he couldn't follow them. For a moment he thought about what to do from there. At last he decided to do nothing. He didn't have any leads. Even though Mulder decided that he wouldn't investigate further, he was still curious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder slumped down on his sofa. Exhausted and confused he read the file again hoping for some clarification. After reading through the file a second time he was stumped.  Mulder reached over to his cell phone, but it slipped off the coffee table and onto the floor. Mulder quickly picked it up and dialed the phone number. He paced around the room waiting for someone to pick it up, but instead he got the answering machine.  He turned off the lights, flopped back down onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't get to sleep until midnight because he was still thinking about the voices he had heard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was Saturday. Mulder woke up to his alarm clock and ran around the house trying to get ready for work, until he realized that it was Saturday. Mulder let out a deep sigh and went back to bed. Mulder woke up again at 9:00 AM. Bored, Mulder lingered into the kitchen. Mulder made himself a bowl of cereal and switched on the TV. He changed the channels until he stopped on a news channel.  He chuckled to himself when the thought floated into his head. When he was done, he turned the TV off and walked out of the door. He got into his car and started to drive. Mulder didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to get far away from here so he could think. 

When Mulder got to his destination, which was New York City, he got a parking space and wandered off into the core of the Big Apple. Mulder was walking along on the sidewalks enjoying the view, when he saw something, which caught his eye in the crowd in front of him.  Mulder saw Rose, alive and healthy. He studied her for a couple of seconds making sure she was Rose. She was Rose. Rose turned around and saw him. She gasped and quickly disappeared. Mulder frantically looked around for her, but she was no where in site. The crowd parted and Mulder was left alone. Mulder double checked to make sure that she was really gone. Mulder quickly made his way back to his car and took deep breaths. 

Now his mind was swarming with questions including this one, "Are you sure that was Rose and you weren't imagining things?" Mulder shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and turned the car key and was off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Bang, bang, bang, bang," that was the sound heard at Mulder's House. "Bang!" 

"Ugh…" Mulder groaned. Mulder had been banging his head on the wall for the last 30 minutes and had finally begun to feel the pain throbbing in his head. 

"Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" Mulder said for the 10th time. 

Mulder flopped down onto the sofa. Mulder had enough of the disappointments, conspiracies, disappearances, confusions and mysteries of the X-files.  Mulder smiled at the thought. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, tried, but it didn't work. His neighbor had let his dog out. The Dalmatian barked as if there was tomorrow. 

"Argh, not when I'm trying to relax," Mulder said as he got up lazily and closed the window. Mulder fell back onto the couch. He could still hear the muffled barks of the dog. With a loud yawn Mulder flicked the TV on. He switched the channels aimlessly until Scooby-Doo on Cartoon Network caught his eye. 

He grinned slightly remembering when he was like the young detectives. His life he decided then was extremely like theirs. Following so called "monsters" and figuring out mysteries. The main difference was that the "monsters" he found, most of them were quite real. He looked at the redhead on the screen and was suddenly reminded of Scully. Even thought he couldn't quite see red, as it was suppose to be seen, he always had a thing for redheads, until he met Rose. 

He wouldn't admit it to himself in the beginning that Rose was stunning. She shone like a bright star when he had first met him. After they've known each other for a year, she was wearing herself out. Wrinkles were starting to form under her eyes because of the sleepless nights. Her face looked tired from all that she has been through. Her eyes still shone with the same light and pride just like when they first met. Rose had resigned the FBI and started teaching classes at a local high school. When she started working at the high school, her light started to shine out again. 

Mulder remembered when Rose told him how the teenage boys were passing notes in class. Rose told him, that she had intercepted many of them and she had recited many of them in class. Then she would tell the boy who wrote the note to stand up and read it to the class as well as explain what they had meant. Mulder had asked what was wrong with the ones that weren't recited. Rose said some of them were just to embarrassing and didn't want to say. 

Mulder with had managed to get Rose to tell him why. She didn't recite them because the notes had said which boys have a crush on her. Mulder reflected back on those funny memories. He now admitted that he was a little jealous that the liked her, but they both knew that a teacher-student relationship is illegal. Mulder also knew that Rose wouldn't leave him to go out with a teenager anyway, so Mulder didn't worry about that back then. With Rose home always before 4 Mulder always had a nice warm supper waiting for him as well as some stories about her day. Now Mulder missed those days. Now he just forces himself to overwork so that he would be too busy working to notice anything else, but plan A was failing. He had started to feel sorry for himself again after the incident at the Big Apple. Mulder was falling apart. Every bad, sad, or disappointing thing that has happened to Mulder was building up. The pile can only go so far before it topples over. 

Mulder forced himself to think of the happy memories he had, which were quite few, and started to drift off to dreamland. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder swiveled around in his chair. He didn't get assignment from Skinner, so Mulder goofed about by throwing sharpened pencils up at the ceiling. Mulder threw a pencil up, but it fell back down along with two others onto his head. Just then A.D Skinner walked in and saw the "pencil situation". With a raised eyebrow he placed a folder on Mulder's desk without speaking. He left and closed the door quickly behind him. 

Mulder picked the folder up. He closed his eyes when he opened it because he was quite nervous about the situation. He opened one eye slightly, but closed it again at the sight he saw. After a minute, he managed to gather enough courage to open both eyes. There in the folder was about the murder of Dana Scully. 

Mulder gulped and started reading the case. Scully was murdered the same way Rose was, she was tied and brutally murdered. The file was complete with pictures, which made Mulder feel sick. Mulder read through the file, but this time he looked for another yellow note. There it was, stuck on the back of the autopsy report, with the same handwriting. Mulder read, "August 6th 9:30 PM 65 Bolten St. Arlington, VA". Today was the 6th Mulder thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mulder found himself sitting at the same bench when he found out Rose had died. He took out his cell phone and called the Lone Gunmen. It was the answering machine again.  Mulder stared across the pool of water. Mulder let out a long sigh. He had a large lump in his throat, which never seemed to go away. Mulder's vision was blurry as he stared ahead. Mulder had nothing to work for anymore except for finding his sister, Samantha. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder sat in his car again waiting for something to happen at 65 Bolten St. No such luck so far. Then he saw someone walking towards the warehouse. He waited until he was in, then Mulder walked across the road and into the same room, where he had been before. He knew the procedure, he crept up next to the rail and waited and watched. The lights flicked out below and the same 3 figures were there. 

"So was it done?" asked the cigarette-smoking man. Mulder frowned at his voice, but listened tentatively. 

"Yes," said the Scully like voice. The lump in Mulder's throat grew larger, as he strained to listen to the near familiar voice. 

"Good, but do we have the fifth one yet?" asked the cigarette-smoking man. 

"No, still not yet," said the Rose like voice. 

"We'll have to find the fifth one soon or we won't have enough time to prepare," 

"So does anyone, except the one working on this project, know anything about this?" 

"Nobody except the chosen ones know," said the Scully like voice. "Good, we need to keep this as secret as possible." 

"We have tags on everyone on this project. They're looking night and day for the fifth one." "So do we have something on our side to help us find the last one?" 

"Yes, we have developed an instrument which detects the stone in the soul of the final one." "Good, good, we'll need as much help as we can get." 

The figures parted and the lights were switched off. Mulder rushed outside to find where went, but they were gone already. He got into his car and thought about the things that had happened to him lately. 

Mulder's thoughts drifted to extraterrestrial, but shook the idea away.  With a heavy heart Mulder drove home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Scully's funeral had more mourners than Rose's. Mulder didn't pay much attention to them and he kept his distance. Mulder didn't feel like socializing with anyone and nobody socialized with him. Finally everyone left Mulder still stood there. He placed a flower arrangement at the base of the headstone. With tears in his eyes, he took one last look and left his partner, friend, and a part of him behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The shock of Scully dead didn't come as big of a shock as Rose did to him. He was as miserable as ever. Mulder wasn't too shocked because deaths of loved ones was too common to him. He was miserable at each and one of them though. Mulder slumped out on his couch enjoying the weekend as comfortably as possible. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder passed through the days in a trance. He didn't have much to work for. He didn't have a passion, or a love. He didn't have a goal either. He was passing through life without any emotions. He was just there. No one cared about him, and he didn't care about anyone. It had been about a year after Rose's disappearance. Mulder went into his basement office and switched on the lights. There was another file waiting for him on his desk. He absentmindedly picked it up and flipped it open. 

What he saw mad Mulder's eyes mist up. He swallowed but the lump in his throat was still there. Mulder sat down on his chair and covered his face in his hands.  He quickly wiped away the tears and tore out the building. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder sat on the same bench in front of the reflecting pool, where he had gathered up his thoughts when Rose and Scully died. Mulder felt betrayed and hurt. Samantha was really dead. She had been murdered around the time she had disappeared.  Samantha was buried already. Mulder didn't know if he wanted to visit her grave, but at last he decided he wanted to pay his respects. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Here in the cemetery was what Mulder had worked and searched for so many years. Mulder had truly believed that Samantha had been alive, but that was a lie. What Mulder had believed was the truth was the lie. In the ground in front of Mulder was where the truth was buried. Mulder stared at the headstone; it was a rosy pink color. Mulder placed an arrangement of flowers at the base of the headstone. How many years had Mulder looked and wondered where she was? All this time she was here, dead. Mulder felt as if everything he had worked for was for nothing. "Nothing," the word rang in his mind. He really did have nothing left. He had nothing to work for, nothing to hope for. All of his hope and faith had diminished. Mulder finally realized that he was nothing important to the world around him. He just confused them all with alien junk. 

Mulder didn't feel angry. He was too empty to feel angry at the cigarette-man. He was depressed; nothing had ever worked out for him, nothing. Mulder walked through the cemetery and into his car. 

Mulder drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, and stared ahead at the empty road. _ Mulder wondered why they were taking happiness away from him. Mulder never knew a life full of happiness. Mulder lived in a dark world. A world hated by most people. Mulder welcomed it because it held the truth. Now what he had known as the truth, was nothing but a lie. Mulder had walked to deep into this world. Now Mulder can't walk back into the joyous one. _

Mulder had thought about suicide more than once. Mulder thought that it was a good time to commit it. Nobody would left behind to pick up the pieces and no one would miss him. Mulder took his gun out and fiddled with it in his hands. Death seemed the most reasonable thing to do now. Nothing was stopping him, nothing. 

"Bang", the shot was heard for about a mile around. "Huh," Mulder said as he looked for where the shot had come from. " 

Bang," this bullet went through the left window of the back seat and zoomed out the right. Someone was aiming at him. Mulder quickly turned on the car and hit the accelerator. There following close behind was the shooter driving a Ford Taurus. Mulder ducked as a bullet passed over his head and out the window. Mulder had gone less than a mile when the shooting stopped. He looked over to see the Ford Taurus nowhere. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder dropped down onto his couch and took in mind what had happened.  Mulder chuckled at the thought.  Mulder took out his gun and held it in his hand. He could end everything right then and there. He had the power to. He could be at peace for once. 

He took the gun and placed it to his right temple. Mulder trembled slightly at the touch of it. It was cold and unfriendly like the world around him. Mulder touched the trigger of the gun. With just one touch he could end it all. No more puzzles, no more games, no more mysteries would haunt his life anymore. He took one last glance at the picture on the coffee table and whispered, "I'll meet you there." Mulder closed his eyes and pressed the trigger. His world went into blankness. There was no pain or suffering, just blackness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder awoke in a hospital bed. Mulder opened his eyes and glanced around then he shut them back up again.  Mulder flopped his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. 

"You where lucky that the cartridge you fired was empty," said a pale looking nurse. Mulder awoke later and found himself talking to the nurse. 

"Yeah, I was really lucky," Mulder answered back grimly. The nurse then left him alone in the hospital room. 

Mulder was furious at himself for being so stupid. _ Mulder gritted his teeth at the latest attempt at his life. _


	2. Default Chapter Title

Nothing Part 2 By Hedwig 

Okay for those of you who want to find out what happens next. (and those who have alot of time) Sigh.... I guess this doesn't have much to do with Harry Potter. The next one is possitively Harry Potter crossed. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling. The X-files is owned by Fox and Chris Carter and co. Rose Black/Rose Mulder is owned by your's truly Hedwig. For those who are still interested in reading after the LONG first part and here is a shorter part. Trust me this story is LONG. 

Mulder awoke in a hospital bed. Mulder opened his eyes and glanced around then he shut them back up again.  Mulder flopped his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep. 

"You where lucky that the cartridge you fired was empty," said a pale looking nurse. Mulder awoke later and found himself talking to the nurse. 

"Yeah, I was really lucky," Mulder answered back grimly. The nurse then left him alone in the hospital room. 

Mulder was furious at himself for being so stupid. _ Mulder gritted his teeth at the latest attempt at his life. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder walked in to the building where he worked at and found an unusual amount of people staring at him while he walked by. Mulder eventually reached his office and let out a long sigh. The telephone rang. Mulder lugged over to the telephone and picked it up. It was A.D Skinner and he sounded angry. 

"Agent Mulder! I want you in my office in five minutes!" 

"Yes Sir," Mulder said nervously. 

A.D Skinner hung up the phone.  Mulder lugged himself back out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder stared out the window of Skinner's office. "Agent Mulder do you realize what you attempted to do," Skinner asked angrily. 

"Yes, I do," said Mulder. 

"Do you realize that this will go down in your profile?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you know how much trouble you're in for attempting suicide?" 

"Yes, I know what I'm in for." 

"I know how this is affecting you Agent Mulder, but you have to snap out of it." 

Mulder said nothing in return. "You are dismissed." Agent Skinner returned back to his paper work and ignored him. Mulder walked out of the office without glancing back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mulder walked into his office and saw the deliverer of sorrow waiting on his desk, another file. Mulder hastily picked it up and opened it. There was nothing, but another note. Mulder read it, "August 17, 2001 9:30 65 Bolten St. Arlington, VA". 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder was in the same spot and sat waiting for them to arrive. The lights flickered on, but instead of 3 figures there was only 2. Mulder stared down and waited for someone to start talking. 

"So do we have the last one or not?" said the cigarette-smoking man. 

"No, but we do know that the 5th one isn't in Asia, Europe, Africa, South America, Australia or Antarctica," said the voice like Rose's. 

"So the last one has to be in North America." 

"That is correct." 

"When will we have the search done?" 

"By next week at the latest." 

"Good." 

"So are the preparations going as planned?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well then, I'll be meeting you again I suppose." 

The two figures departed and the lights flickered back off. Mulder stayed in his spot not moving.  Mulder was left with nothing but questions. Mulder got up and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder found himself back onto his couch thinking about the night's events. He stared up at the ceiling wishing that the world would finally make sense. He closed his eyes and images flashed in his mind. He looked back of the year when he was happy. He missed those days when he was happy. Now he didn't have any happy days. All of his days were as gloomy as the next. He felt sorry for himself. He didn't have his gun with him because the Bureau had taken it away, so there goes another idea for suicide. 

He remembered back when he was young and restless. He had such devotion for his work. Now he hated his work. He hated every bit of it. He wondered why he had chosen such a job in the first place.  Mulder thought about the times before Samantha had disappeared. Those memories faded away, but were still tucked in a dark corner in Mulder's mind. Mulder looked over at the clock. It was 10. Mulder got up and grabbed a blanket from the other room. 

He curled up with it on the couch. Tears welled up in Mulder's eyes.  Mulder thought about the reasons and thought bitterly of himself. He curled up in a ball and placed his head on his knees. He slowly rocked back and forth trying to comfort himself, but was failing miserably.  Mulder was suddenly trapped in his world of guilt. He shivered as he heard the wind blow outside. Mulder rocked away in the darkness with all his hope and faith taken away from him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Rose?" Mulder yelled at the figure in the rosy meadow. 

"Yes, Mulder?" Rose replied. 

"You don't know how much I missed you," Mulder said as he ran to the figure. 

"I think I do," Rose said as Mulder embraced her. Rose looked up at Mulder's face. It was tear stained and worn. She gently placed her head on Mulder's chest. Mulder held onto her as if she was the most important thing in the world to him. 

"I thought you were dead," Mulder looked down at Rose waiting for an answer. 

"Not now Mulder, not now." The words rang in Mulder's soul. He was at sweet blissful peace again. Rose looked in the direction of the setting sun. Mulder crossed his arms over her chest holding her tight. The two stared at the peacefulness of the sun set. 

The figures stayed like that until the stars spotted the sky. Rose broke away from Mulder's hold and started walking away. 

"Wait don't go!" Mulder called to Rose. Rose stopped and turned around looking at Mulder's face. 

"I have to. Just remember love lasts forever," Rose replied. Then Rose faded away from Mulder's eyes. Mulder ran over to the spot where she was, but she was gone again. Mulder sat down on the soft grass and sobbed. Mulder heart and spirit was broken once again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder awoke in cold sweat from his dream. When Mulder realized where he was, he started to cry. He had hoped that Rose was really alive and that she was just waiting somewhere to be discovered, but the truth was, that she was really dead. Rose was gone, taken away from Mulder, never to be found again. Mulder got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He made himself a small breakfast and sat down to eat it. He thought about his depressing dream while chewing away at his chocolate chip bagel.  Mulder grabbed the cup of coffee and gulped it down. Mulder sat staring at the clock wondering what to do next.  Mulder got dressed and headed out of the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Jerk!" Mulder yelled out of the window. Mulder was stuck in Saturday traffic and some redheaded jerk just crossed the road halfway and was stuck in the middle. 

The Mulder was repaid by his comment by a middle finger. Mulder rolled up the windows and watched the scene unfold. Finally the redheaded jerk drives away. Mulder drove the rest of the way without any more interruptions. Then it suddenly hit him. The redheaded jerk looked like Scully, but Mulder was too busy to notice. Mulder let out a long sigh.  Mulder looked glum about the subject and turned on the radio. 

Mulder turned it back off when the music on the stations didn't suit his mood. Mulder grumbled something to himself about the parking space as he drove along. 

Mulder found a parking lot in Chinatown and parked his car there. He walked along the streets wondering what to do. He was walking around a puddle when he saw her. There she was standing at the corner scanning the area. His one and only Rose was there. Mulder quickly jumped into the nearest shop remembering when he last saw her. Mulder looked out the window and stared. He studied her features trying to relive the memories. He scanned her from top to bottom and made sure she was Rose. It was Rose, all right. As Rose started to walk towards the shop Mulder ducked further in. Mulder opened the door and cautiously followed her. 

Mulder noticed she stopped and scanned the area at each corner before moving on.  It wasn't too hard for Mulder to follow Rose; he just had to be careful not to be spotted. Then at one corner, a block away from the parking lot she stopped suddenly. 

Mulder saw her turning around. He was frantically looking for a place to hide, but it was too late. Rose had seen him. Mulder stopped dead in his tracks wondering what was going to happen next. Rose had a horrified look on her face. 

Their eyes met. They both saw fear in the other. Rose was the first to break away from the gaze and Mulder saw her eyes wonder downwards. Mulder heard her gasp before she looked up at him again. He watched as she carefully placed her hand into her pocket never breaking eye contact. Mulder saw her take out a long, slim black thing. Mulder saw her point it at him. 

He heard her say, "I've got him," before getting hit by what felt like a bullet. Mulder fell backwards and the world quickly darkened. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Nothing Part 3 

By Hedwig 

So you actually like my story? So here is the Harry Potter I promised. :) or :( to some of you. It does help if you've actually read some of the books. This one sorta ends in a cliff hanger, like the others. :) It's shorter than the dreaded first Part. But if you like the first 2 parts you'll like this one. 

Rose is my own creation so no taking her. Harry Potter and co. is J.K Rowling's creation. The X-files is Chris Carter an co.'s creation. 

So I'm amazed that you're still with me. All of these parts are meant to be read SLOWLY. So you won't skip anything. Also you get to know the characters more. 

Do I still have your attention?? Good cus enjoy! 

Mulder awoke lying on his side. He strained his eyes open. He tried to put a name to the place, but found it indescribable. He was in a dark, gloomy place. The walls were covered with some sort of green slime. 

"Ah, Mr. Mulder you have awoken. I was getting a little worried there. Rose did a number on you," said the cigarette-man. 

"Where am I?" Mulder moaned. He felt as if a bus had hit him. 

"You are in a place where the gifted have known." 

"Where am I though?" 

"You're in England." 

"I'm where?" 

"England." 

"Why and how did I get to England?" 

"All will be explained soon enough." The cigarette-man stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door. Mulder tried to get up, but didn't quite succeed. He tried again and walked out of the horrid place. 

He found himself in a hall. He walked down a bit, but stopped because of the sight he saw. Out before him was a great hall. There were hundreds of children dressed in robes eating away at their dinner. Up on the platform further back was Scully and Rose eating dinner at the table. 

"So do you like what you see?" said the cigarette-smoking man. Mulder jumped at the question and turned around. He found himself staring face to face at the cigarette-man. 

"Why?" Mulder demanded. 

"As I said, only the gifted are allowed here and you are one of them." 

"What do you want with me?" He didn't reply. 

"What do you want with me?" Half the conversation stopped in the hall. 

"Perhaps you would like Rose to tell you." Before Mulder could ask him another question the cigarette-man walked away. Mulder stood there stunned and wondered what to do next. 

Mulder looked back to the hall and caught Rose's eye. Rose walked down from the platform and towards him. When she reached Mulder, he bombarded her with questions. 

"What did the cigarette-man mean?" He demanded. 

"He meant that you are one of us." 

"Are you working with him? He can't be trusted." 

"Yes I am." 

"I thought you were dead," He whispered. 

"Well I'm not." 

"Why did you leave?" 

"I left because it was the best thing to do and it still is." 

Mulder pinned her to the wall and demanded, "You're leaving something out Rose." 

"I guess I can't keep it from you any longer can I?" He looked questionably at her, "I'm a witch Fox." The truth hit Mulder. All this time she had been lying. 

"Why didn't you tell me!" Now all the conversation stopped and the children turned their heads towards them. 

"What do you think you would do? Would you turn me into some X-file? Would you still love me if I told you I was a witch? Well Fox?" Mulder suddenly felt guilty and sorry that he got mad at Rose. 

"But why? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't love me any more because of what I am." Mulder stared into her eyes; tears were forming. _ "I left England because I was a witch. I thought I could leave it all behind. I guess I was wrong." _

"Why are you telling me now?" Mulder lowered his voice because he was attracting a lot of attention. 

"Because you a wizard," Rose said flatly. 

"I'm a what?" 

"You're a wizard." 

Mulder couldn't contain it any longer and fell on top of Rose. Rose let out a gasp as Mulder's weight fell on top of her. 

"What about Scully is she a witch too?" Mulder choked out. 

"Whose Scully?" He realized that he never told Rose about his previous partner. He pointed at Scully who was bewildered. 

"Oh you mean Dana Potter?" 

"Potter? Dana got married?" 

"Yes, she's been married for a year now." 

"To who?" 

"Uh, my brother Harry." 

"I didn't know you had a brother." 

"Well there were a lot of things I didn't tell you." He regained his posture, shook his head and walked away. Rose trailed quickly behind him. 

"So you're just going to leave?" asked Rose. 

"Yeah, why can't I?" replied Mulder. 

"Well nothing's stopping you, but we need you." 

"We?" 

"Yes we. Dana needs you, Harry, Draco, the world needs you, but most of all I need you." He stopped walking and looked into Rose's eyes. For a second the two stared at each other, but Mulder turned around and continued to walk away. 

"Why won't you stay?" 

"First you walk away from me. Then you and Scully go fake a death. What am I suppose to do? Go along with everything and pretend that nothing has happened?" Rose made no reply. "No, I've had enough. I'm quitting the Bureau and I'm going to try to live a better life than the one I've messed up in." 

"Fox, there won't be a Bureau for you to quit at if you're going to leave," she whispered sadly. 

"What do you mean? What do you mean that there won't be a Bureau!" Mulder stopped his pace and turned and stared at her. 

"He's coming and if you go there is nothing to hope for." 

"Who is?" 

"Voldemort." 

"Who the heck is Voldemort?" 

"He was a powerful wizard before my time. He lost his power to my brother. Now he's regaining power and has gathered an army. We've discovered some runes off the coast of Africa. They said that there are 5 keepers. The 5 keepers have been here ever since the Earth was created, but they have been incarnated many times." She paused for a moment before continuing on. "We have found 4, but now we have 5. The fifth one is you." Mulder looked at her baffled at her explanation. 

"There is no such thing as witches and wizards." 

"That is what you have been made to believe. We have kept our identity a secret so that we won't be bothered." 

"I still don't believe you." Rose looked up at Mulder's eyes. They weren't warm and gray like they used to be. Now they were as cold as stone, but Rose saw something behind it something deeper. 

"You want to believe, but you're afraid to. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Nothing Part 4 

By Hedwig 

Ha ha!!! The long a waited part is here. Well not really. :) I know that this is pretty short. It does help if you read the last sentence in Part 3. Because it starts right off after that. 

So here is where those Harry Potter skills help. I'll wait while you go pick up the books... Fine I'll give you a bit of background info. Norbert is a dragon that Hagrid raised when Harry was in his first year. I won't tell ya more cus I want to get this uploaded. :) 

He looked away, "I used to believe. But everything I believed in was a lie. You've lied to me! I trusted you for so long. Why should I believe you now?" 

"You're right. I thought I could run away from my past. But I was wrong. You can't run away from who you really are. But nothing can stop you from leaving. If you leave, there is no hope left for surviving the war. Follow me. Your carriage will be ready soon." Bewildered Mulder followed her lead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder stared out at amazement at the sight before him. There before him was a silver carriage pulled by two unicorns. He pinched himself. Nope it was still there. 

"Well are you going?" Rose asked impatiently. 

"No, I think I'll stay," he managed to stuttered out. Rose gave her a one of a kind smile. She whispered something to the giant beside her and he brought the carriage away. 

The two walked around the castle exchanging questions. 

"I'm I really a wizard?" 

"Yeah you are. Remember I told you that you were a Keeper." 

"And I'm suppose to get that?" 

"Well no." 

"So what is going on here?" 

"A war will be going on soon. We are evacuating all the non-magical folks out of Europe and Asia. The under-aged wizards and witches are coming to Hogwarts." 

"Hogwarts?" 

"It's the school that we're walking around." 

"So tell me more about the Keepers." 

"Well there are 5 of them. They can each control a power of some sort. Such as the elements, the cosmic, life and death, faith or hope, and of course time." 

"Which Keeper are you?" 

"You can say I'm the Keeper of Time." 

"What do the others control?" 

"Dana controls Faith or otherwise known as Hope. Harry, my brother, controls the elements. Draco controls Life and Death." 

"So what do I get to control?" 

"I'm getting to that. You control the only one left, the Cosmic." 

"Oh boy! Now I know why I'm into little gray men," Mulder said. He poked Rose in the arm and in return he got a light punch back. 

"So when do we get to meet the other Keepers?" he asked joyfully. 

"Not until dinner. They're teaching right now?" 

"What?" 

"I said they were teaching." 

"I've heard that, but if they're so important why aren't they being treated like kings?" 

"Well it's sort of a secret?" 

"A secret?" 

"Yeah, they don't know that Voldemort will be rising. They don't know about the Keepers either unless they're working on the project." 

"Oh, so it's like a conspiracy," he replied sadly. 

"Well no, they'll find out soon enough. The children don't know. If they did, they will be so worried. Best not to worry them right now." Mulder stared out into the shady forest. Suddenly a large beast ran out of it. 

"ACK!" He yelled as he ducked behind Rose. Rose turned around to a very frightened Mulder. She gave a frown of disapproval and said, "It's all right. It's just Norbert." 

"Norbert?" he said while opening one eye. 

"Yeah, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback." He straightened himself up and looked at the large dark shape resting on the grass. 

"Only a Norwegian Ridgeback?" 

"Oh sorry. I didn't tell you. In the war we'll be riding dragons." 

"Dragons? I'm going to ride that?" 

"Of course not. That's Harry's Dragon. Yours is a lot larger?" 

"It's a lot larger?" he said in a small squeaky voice. Norbert blew out a long stream of fire and Mulder fainted by Rose's side. Rose let out a loud side and whisked him up into a stretcher. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Nothing part 5 

By Hedwig 

Finally I have another part up! People who actually read this will be pleased.... :) 

Rose Black is mine.... *ALL MINE* *BWAHHAHHAHAA* But the Mulder and co. are Chris Carters'. Harry Potter and co. are J.K Rowling's... 

Well stop reading this and read the story! 

Mulder awoke, but before he opened his eyes he thought to himself. _ He opened an eye and saw that he wasn't home or outside. _

"Where am I?" Mulder said into the darkness. 

"You're at Hogwarts," said Rose. "It looks like you had quite a scare from Norbert." Mulder's memories flood back into his head. The thoughts about Norbert certainly weren't pleasant. 

"Oh yes Norbert. I remember him. Isn't he the fire breathing man eating dragon?" 

"Well he is fire breathing but he's quite friendly. Oh yes, Norbert is feeling a bit sorry for you, so he picked you a little something from the Forbidden Forest." Rose handed him some delicate blue flowers. Mulder chuckled weakly. 

"Yeah can you say thanks to uh Norbert for me?" Rose smiled back. 

"So are you feeling better?" 

"I guess so." 

"Good because you're going to have a lot of reading to do." She pulled him out of the bed and led him down the hallway and into a large room. The room had large, purple armchairs dotting around the walls. The floor was made of granite tile. The whole design of the floor looked rather like a star. The walls were covered with shelves of books that were stacked up to the ceiling. In the center was a round table and on it were more books. 

Rose led him to the table and pulled a chair out for him. Mulder sat down in it and stared at the piles of book that were placed before him. 

"Is this what I get to read?" 

"Yes, every single one of these books needs to be read. Then for some background information I suggest for you to read some books from the shelves." 

"I thought you said I was a wizard." 

"Well yes an untrained wizard but still a wizard. But before you get too comfortable I need for you to come with me so we can get your wand." 

She led him over to the fireplace and explained, "Throw some of this into the fire and call out Diagon Alley." She threw some into the fireplace. The flames turned blue and engulfed her. 

Through the sparks and crackles she called out Diagon Alley. Then she was gone. Dumbfounded Mulder did the same. He threw some of the gray powder into the fire, called out Diagon Alley and was off. 

Mulder found himself dusty and stepped out of the fireplace. Realizing he wasn't in the large room anymore he looked around for Rose. 

"There you are," he called to her when he saw her talking to an old man. 

"You're here. Come let Mr. Ollivander get a wand for you." She flopped down onto a chair and took out a small book and began to read. He turned around and found himself staring into Mr. Ollivander's eyes. He backed away for the misty whiteness was creepy. 

"So you're here for a wand." Mulder nodded back in silence. "Here try this one. Just pick it up and wave it around a bit. Mulder took the long slender wand and waved it around a bit. Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. 

He must of shook 20 wands and nothing was happening. Tired he sat down and kept waving the wands. Over and over the wands was being snatched away and replaced. Over and over Mulder waved the wands until one of the wands shot fireworks into the air. 

"Splendid!" cried Mr. Ollivander. 

"Here is the money. We're in a hurry." Mulder watched as Rose handed some gold coins over. 

"Come on," she said to Mulder, "We have to get back." Knowing the routine already he walked over to the fireplace threw the powder into the roaring fire and disappeared. 

He reappeared into the room filled with books, and turned around to see Rose behind him. 

"Here's your wand Fox," she said as she handed him a long slim box. 

"So are you going to lecture me on how to use it?" Mulder asked, hoping that yes was the answer. 

"No, I'm sorry but I have a class to teach. Here take this," she handed him a long piece of parchment, "On here is the order the books should be read in. Good luck." With one last glance she walked out of the room. 

Mulder was left alone again, but this time accompanied by books. He let out a long sigh took a look at his watch; it was 5:00 PM, and found the first book that had to be read. He brought the large book over to an armchair and flopped down in it. He slowly looked for his glasses and found them uncrushed. He placed them on his face and started reading. 

What he read in those books were unbelievable, they talked about wizards, witches, warlocks, sorcerers, and sorceresses. He was felt like he was learning everything again. He practiced some spells with his wand and was lost almost completely into the books. 

He was disturbed from his reading when Rose entered the room. Mulder quickly looked up at her, but glanced back down. 

"So do you find these books interesting?" she asked in a sweet voice. 

"Yes." 

"I've brought you something to eat," Rose said as she pulled up a chair. 

"What is it? A poisoned apple? Some frogs or toads?" he asked jokingly. 

"Nope, just a couple of sandwiches." He glanced over at the tray and saw a pile of sandwiches of different sorts on a blue plate. On the side was a pot of tea. He also noticed there was 2 teacups on the tray. Glancing back at Rose, he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm joining you. We have some catching up to do." 

"You still have some explaining to do," Mulder said. 

"So what happened when I was away?" she asked while pouring herself a cup of the steaming tea. 

"Well, besides the shock of finding you and Scully dead, I also found out my sister is also dead," he stated plainly. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you. For how long?" she asked gently. 

"She's been dead ever since she was missing," he stared across the room remembering the pain he felt, "Do you know what happened." 

"No, no I don't." 

"But I thought you knew." 

"Mulder, your sister Samantha wasn't a witch. It was only you in a long line of muggles." 

"But why did they have to take her away?" Mulder asked when he realized that Rose didn't know the truth. 

"I don't know, Fox. If I did, I would have told you without a second thought. I've seen how you've grieved about her abduction," she said while rubbing his large, protective hands, "I know how it feels to lose a loved one." 

"Does the pain ever go away?" he asked as he looked back at her. Staring into her green eyes, which were filled with sadness as memories were brought up to the surface. 

"No, it never does. Only the stubborn ones seem to not want to believe that they're truly gone," Rose looked up at his eyes. She glanced away when she felt tears brimming her eyes. "The pain never went away." 

"Tell me what happened," Mulder asked softly. 

"My parents died when I was a baby. I wasn't even living with them at the time. I was in my godparents' care at the time. Then my godparents' died. The truth surfaced without warning. I never knew my parents. I wondered if they loved my brother more than they did me. I remember the days of denial," she said as she laid her head on Mulder's shoulder. 

"What happened then?" he asked as wondered if her past life was as bad as his was. 

"I thought I could live on without another thought of the past. I guess I was wrong. The past comes to haunt the living." He gently rocked her side to side offering as much comfort, as she would take. 

"I came to the U.S in hopes of living a new life. I joined the F.B.I shortly after my arrival into the states. Then I met you," she looked up admiringly at her husband and continued her tale. "I knew that there was something about you when I first met you. There was always some sort of a spark that ignited your dreams. I wished at the time by working with you and being friends with you that I would also have such passion for life." She stopped for a moment wondering if she should continue, "I fell in love with you. I couldn't imagine life without you. You taught me so many things that are yet to be solved. I didn't ask for this to happen Fox." She looked back up at Mulder who had been silent for most of the time. 

"I know you didn't Rose," he replied softly. "Sometimes you just can't run away from the past." 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." 

"About what?" 

"That I am who I am. I was a coward. Your trust meant everything to me. Betraying it would have hurt me the most. I was also afraid that you would reject me. I couldn't let you do that. I've had too many rejections in my past to know that it's one of the worst kinds of betrayal. I hope you would forgive me." 

"You know that I always forgive you. I'm sorry that I got mad at you earlier," he apologized. 

"And you know I always forgive you," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on you must be hungry," she said while handing him a sandwich. A muffled word of thanks came out from Mulder's mouth as he took a large bite in the sandwich. 

"I can tell that you still kept your appetite," Rose commented while helping herself to one. The two quickly finished their dinner and it was Rose who finally broke the ice. 

"Are you ready to hit the sack yet?" 

"You mean I get a free meal and a nights sleep?" 

"And you'd better like it because you're staying here." 

"Aww... Can't you tell me a bit more about this whole thing? And I thought you said that I would meet the others." 

"Sheesh... One question at a time, you seemed to be too involved in your reading. I decided not to disturb you. Well let's see... We found some ancient runes on a piece of a tablet off the coast of Africa some while ago. We've had them translated. They told of how there were 5 Keepers that were reincarnated again and again, destined to be how would you say this, the protectors of good you might say. They also talked about a time in the future, where there will be one final battle against good and evil. The 5 Keepers must be found by then in order to stand a fighting chance," she explained in a serious voice. 

"And... Is there more?" Mulder inquired. 

"Of course there's more. Now listen. Voldemort was gaining more and more power. He finally sent word to us that he plans to declare war within a couple of year's time. This was a chance for us to find the Keepers. The first few were pretty easy to find. Right now we have all five. Written on the part of tablet we have found it says that the star is a symbolic meaning to use. We still haven't understood that yet. We're hoping to find more pieces to the tablet. The tablet also tells us some of the powers we have and control. The piece itself has a great deal of power. Combined with the other pieces we hope to find it could be a powerful weapon." 

"So there are 5 people which have been reincarnated over and over again. How come we have no recollection of this?" 

"We believe that we have been kept a secret even to ourselves to protect us and for us to live a regular life until the battle is brought up." 

"You say that there's more pieces to this tablet?" 

"Yeah." 

"How many?" 

"It could be as many as 10 more pieces or 3 more." 

"How many do we have so far Rose?" 

"1." 

"1? Only one? And you're able to know all this?" 

"Yes, it's a pretty large piece though. The most mysterious thing about this all is who wrote it?" 

"It could be your average neighborhood kid." 

"In your dreams. This contains a highly complex power that we are beginning to understand. I've never seen anything like it." 

"Whoa! Just beginning to understand? Are we guinea pigs or something?" 

"Yes, you can say that. That's why we're keeping it from the press and people. We fear that they'll go insane once they find this juicy little secret." 

"I still don't get it. Was there once a time when we ruled the world or something of the theory?" 

"What no little 'gray men'?" 

"Nope, just little people riding broomsticks at night." "Ha ha ha... We can't tell there's not enough information to answer your question." 

Mulder let out a long yawn. 

"So lead the way to the couch." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What do you mean the public won't know the truth!" Mulder demanded at Rose. 

"I mean the public won't know about the truth," she replied quite calmly, but fire was rising in her eyes. 

"You know how I feel about conspiracies! You've known about them. You feel the same way I do! When I worked in the FBI I tried to expose them, and now you're here asking me to do what I've been against? No! I won't do it." 

"God Damn it. Don't you understand? It's hard enough trying to keep the uproar down with the group we have. Imagine telling the whole magical community that the most feared wizard is rising power. Imagine telling the whole public that there were witches and wizards among them. To tell them that there is going to be a final war against good and evil?" 

"Don't you understand? This is what I have been working for. To expose the conspiracies and tell the truth. They have a right to know! This may be one of the largest conspiracies since time!" 

"If we tell, we're putting are families, friends, and ourselves in danger. We're not just witnessing the conspiracy. We're a part of it. We have no choice at the moment. We can't just tell them." 

"But the lies. All this time I've been working against them. I've believed in them. How can I not tell the truth?" 

"Now you know the truth. The price to pay for our destinies is to keep it quiet. We are a part of it. We have to lie. Think of the children. How would they feel that the dark lord is going to rise and that he might control the world? Do you know that adults like us fear to even say his name? Do you know that they flinch every time they here his name? Do you know how many times I said 'You Know Who' in place of his name to keep the fear down? If we expose this we'll be putting them and ourselves in panic and worry. It's best to keep the fear to ourselves for their sake." He had nothing to reply back. Mulder had never thought of it in this view. 

"But why? Why must we keep it to ourselves?" he asked slowly, hoping not to anger her. 

"There is no why. We lie because we want to protect them. It's better not to know the truth. There is less fear then, but like a scale it has to balance out. That's why we must carry this burden," she said gently. 

"Is that why you lied?" 

"Yes," she said sadly, "I lied because I wanted to protect the truth from you. You've had too many things go wrong, too many lies and truths. I kept it from you because you believed, trusted, and were denied. I wanted you to have at least one single joy in your life. I didn't want it to get ruined by the truth." 

"Why do you still want to stay with a jerk like me?" he looked up and asked. 

"What do you mean?" Rose asked curiously. 

"I've ditched you ever since we were partners by going on wild goose chases. Even when we were married I still ditched you, leaving you alone. I could've stayed with you anytime and day if I wanted to, but I was too worked up in my own E.B.E. Fantasies." 

"No Fox. You're not a jerk." 

"No Rose. You're wrong. I've left you behind. I've hurt you in more ways then I can imagine. I promised to myself that I won't hurt you again, but I was wrong. You have saved me in more ways then I could ever repay you and yet you ask of nothing in return. No Rose, you deserve someone better than me." Mulder turned away and stared to the other side of the room. 

"No, you've saved me with the truth and you always will. I value you determination, your strength and hope. You have given me more than that. You have taught me about life and how to live it. I don't want anyone, but you. Try to understand, Fox. I can't imagine life without you. I can't stand to see you like this," she said as she turned away from him. He turned around and placed his arms around her. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper," Mulder started to explain, but was stopped. 

"Shhhhhh... Look out the window." Curiously he glanced over to the window. The morning the sun had just risen and had painted the sky with hues of pinks, yellows, reds, and oranges. The majestic sun had begun to rise over the forest. From their height they were able to see the cool shady mountains in the distance. The sunrise had brought peace to the two troubled souls. At last they were at peace. 

The two watched the sunrise for a couple moments before returning back to their conversation. 

"Come on let's go and get some breakfast. Okay?" Rose asked. 

"Sure." 

They left the bedroom and Mulder followed Rose's lead to the Great Hall. The Hall was already half filled with students dressed in black robes. They didn't seem to notice them enter and they continued to walk down to the stage. She led Mulder up to the table on the stage. 

At the table sat a familiar face, Scully. Mulder pulled up a chair next to Rose and she began to introduce him to the others. 

"This is the group we work with on the project. The Keepers are Dana," she stood up and sat back down exchanging curious glances at Mulder, "Draco," a pale faced man stood up and nodded before sitting down, "and Harry," a man with an uncanny resemblance to Rose stood up and smiled. "This is Fox the fifth and last Keeper." 

After this brief introduction conversation at the table started back up again. 

"Mulder you're the fifth Keeper?" Scully asked. 

"I guess so," Mulder replied back uncertainly. 

"Oh. What happened while I was gone?" 

"Well a lot of things actually. I found out that my sister Samantha was dead," he replied bitterly. 

"Mulder, I had to leave you. You understand the importance of this. They wouldn't let me give you a reason before whisking me off here." 

"Did you know before they whisked you off?" he asked coldly. 

"No, I didn't and I was surprised at first," she said slowly. 

"What happened while I was back in D.C?" he asked quietly without gaining extra attention. 

"I got married Mulder. How did you meet up with Rose?" she said inquiring. 

"I got married as well Scully, or should I call you Dana?" 

"Dana is fine, to whom though?" 

"To Rose," he said wondering where this will lead. 

"Oh." Mulder glanced over to his side seeing Rose talking to her brother quite joyfully. 

"Look Dana, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this." 

"I know. I haven't seen you for a long time. I guess I forgot what it was like to talk to you," she said giving him a one of a kind Scully smile. Mulder let out a long sigh. 

"I guess I haven't seen you in a long time too, except when I saw your picture in that file. How did you pull it off?" 

"Well it was pretty tricky. That was really me you know. When they placed me in my grave you can say I risen from it," she said with a humorous tone. 

"Huh? I still don't follow," he asked stunned. 

"Well you could say I was dead for a time. Then I sort of vanished back here. There are some parts that even I don't understand." 

"So is this destiny or what?" he said gleefully. 

"Yes, I guess it is Mulder." 

"I never thought you would believe in it?" he said emphasizing the "you". 

"I don't know what to believe in anymore," she said as she smiled again at Mulder. "Come on finish up breakfast we have a long day in front of us." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"The status of this situation seems to be well under control," said the loud voice of Rose, "but we all know that Voldemort may gain power faster than we expected." "This is the territory that the war will take place," she said while pointing to a holographic map of the world revolving on a steel circular stand. The hologram had large spots of red in the Europe and Asia region. "The red," she continued, "stands for where the war will take place. In that area we will be evacuating all muggles. The children will be sent here as a refuge from the war's onslaught." "We have been gathering an army which has 10,000 wizards and witches etc. to help fight Voldemort's army. Hagrid has been kind enough to raise some dragons for our transportation," she said as she continued to pace around the hologram. 

"Only dragons?" Mulder interrupted. Rose gave him an evil glare and continued on. 

"The tablet we have here has been translated," she said while walking over to the other stand. On it was a triangular flat sandy piece of stone with deep scratches in it, which Mulder recognized when he was still working with Scully. 

"With the help of a third party we have created some technological advances which will help us with our fight. The first one is the lens. It is to be placed in the eye resembling the contact lens, but on it is a data screen, which is much like a computer. I want you all to familiar yourselves with it. The second piece we have is a program, which runs on the computer. In the program there is a dictionary of all the languages that exist or existed. With this technology we will find reading the future tablets much easier," Rose paused while she handed out a small container, which contained the lens, and ten CD-ROMS to each of the Keepers. "These were developed for our usage by the..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Annoyed, she walked over and opened the door. 

"I'm sorry to interrupted your meeting, but we've discovered someone snoopin' about," said Hagrid a bit nervous at all the people staring at him. 

"Rose! Tell them who I am. What are you doing here any ways?" yelled someone being held back by Hagrid's grip. 

"Lock him up. I'll deal with him later," she said before returning back to the meeting. As she closed the door, the yells of the prisoner could still be heard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

HHAHAA!!! Another one of my cliff hangers... :) Well you'll have to wait until the next part of "NOTHING"! :) 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Nothing Part 6 

by Hedwig 

Hedwig here again.... with a longer part.... Rose Black, Diana, and Zachary are alll mine!!!!! Harry and co. belong to the o mighty J.K. Rowling. Mulder and co. belong to the o mighty Chris Carter. 

"Rose? What are you doing here? How can you still be alive? I've seen the autopsy myself. You were clearly dead," said the slightly confused prisoner. 

"Don't you think I should be asking the questions?" Rose said angrily. A short silence followed after the two met. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" 

"The cigarette-smoking man told me I'd find you here," he said quietly. She turned away from him and towards the light in the small dusty dungeon, shaking her head. 

"Why are you here A.D. Skinner?" she said as she stared at the poor man sitting in his cell. 

"I came looking for Mulder," Skinner answered back. "Black, it's me Walter Skinner, let me out of this thing." 

"It's not Black anymore," a short silence followed her statement and she continued, "You shouldn't have came looking. What you'll find will be larger than what you have expected," she said dryly. 

He got up and held the bars, which entrapped him, in his hands and with a pleading look in his eyes he gathered enough courage and said softly, "Rose, let me out of here. You aren't yourself." 

"And how would you know? You weren't even at my funeral! We haven't been in contact ever since I resigned. Everything's different now, isn't it?" she said coldly. 

"I was doing the right thing by looking for Mulder. My search led me here. I thought you were friends with him? How come you're leaving him out in the conversation?" he snapped. 

"Mulder's fine. Now you had to come along," Rose said grumpily. 

"Rose, something's wrong isn't there?" Skinner demanded. 

"Yeah something's wrong. Not like you could do anything about it," she said bitterly. 

"Well I could do a lot more out of this cell!" he stated in a loud voice with a hint of annoyance. 

"Fine, you're free to leave the cell, but you'll be forced to stay inside the castle," she said before leaving. She snapped her fingers and the bars disappeared. A tired, dusty Skinner ran after her. He reached out and grabbed her back pulling her into a deep embrace while planting a long, passionate kiss on the lips. 

Next to the doorway Mulder had followed Rose to see whom the prisoner was. Hearing the sudden silence from talking and the ruffle of cloth he reached for his gun. Realizing he didn't get another one since the Bureau took his away he fumbled for his wand. After finding his wand he ventured in towards the room. 

Jealousy took its toll when he saw the two kissing. He quickly dropped his wand and grabbed Skinner's shoulder. Skinner broke away and looked up only to be punched in the face by Mulder. Stunned Rose backed away to a wall for safety as the fight broke out between the two men. 

Mulder stumbled backwards when he was hit and fell onto a table. With a clatter and a splash a concoction of green sludge fell from a heavy pot. The goo spilt onto him as he tried to get up. The sludge flowed freely on the floor. Skinner who was trying to avoid the green mixture ended up slipping in it any ways. 

The green sludge seemed to have a mind of its own as it expanded and grew covering anything in its path, including Mulder and Skinner. As they struggled with it while it tried to engulf them in a sea of green, Rose who had been standing in the corner was also fighting against it. 

The muck seemed to have covered the entire dungeon and was now dripping in great globs from the ceiling. The group felt the slime twisted around them as they struggled for breath. The sludge pulled the figures up from the floor. Now that they hung from the ceiling in a web of sticky green stuff, it was only a matter of time before the muck started to choose its first victim. 

Mulder who had dropped his wand at the doorway deeply regretted in doing so. He turned his head trying to see if Rose was all right. Seeing she was in the same position as him he tried to pull the goo off. He managed to get his left arm free but was covered again quickly soon after. Before the slime covered his mouth and ears he shouted, "Rose! Do something quick!" 

"Can't you see I'm trying?" she snapped back. 

Jealousy was quickly replaced by fear when Mulder saw that the room was slowly filling up with the gunk. If they didn't do something the room would be an ocean of green with no return. 

Fearing the worst, Mulder glanced back at Rose, but was frightened by the sight he saw. At one end of the room the slime had formed a gigantic mouth with dripping teeth. Slowly the long strands of slime were drawing her across the room. 

He saw the fear in her eyes as she struggled to gain freedom from the strands that bound her.  As she neared her doom, Mulder started to worry about his death as well. The room was now halfway full and was bubbling ever so slightly. 

A fresh new wave of muck poured down from the ceiling and onto its victims. He was blinded by the slime as it rolled off his face and into the large pool below. He managed to blink it away, but the consequence wasn't worth the accomplishment. The large mouth at the end of the room started to snap its jaws as distinctively evil eyes started to form. She started to inch towards the hideous face while still struggling desperately. 

The mouth slowly opened as Rose was dragged into it. Then was one loud snap she was gone. Before he started mourn his loss a bright purplish blue light was admitted, blinding him for moments many after. 

It took a while before Mulder realized where he was. He found himself on the floor of the dungeon. He looked around and realized that the green slime was gone. On a second examination he saw that Skinner and Rose were lying on the ground unconscious. By second nature he walked to where Rose was lying and checked her pulse, weak, but she was alive at least. 

After looking her over taking a mental note of the wounds, he walked over to Skinner. Mulder cringed slightly remembering the scene the made. He checked Skinner's pulse before getting back up. 

Glancing around at the empty dungeon, he realized he had to leave them there to get help. Just as he stepped over the threshold, Mulder heard a coughing noise. Spinning around, he saw Rose trying to hack up something. 

Running over he helped her sit up as she went into a coughing frenzy. When it was over, he left her alone with Skinner to get some help. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Where am I?" Rose said drowsily, as she woke up and found Mulder sitting on a chair beside her. A quick glance around the room told her that Skinner was there too. 

"You're in the hospital ward," he replied with a small smile. She started to cough, but then cringed with disgust at the sight on her hands. She apparently coughed up some of the green goo that she was previously covered in. "Yeah, you were coughing up that stuff all night." 

"What happened?" she asked uncertainly, wondering what his response would be. 

"I spilled some of the mutant stuff. I think it was green, but I'm not quite positive since I was too busy trying to break free from it," he said, remembering his inability to see green and red. 

A silence followed after his factual statement. She looked down at her hands trying to find something to do with them. 

"Rose-" 

"Fox-" they said at the same time. 

"Look…" he started 

"No. I'm sorry about what happened," she said. Her cheeks were slightly reddening from embarrassment because of the delicate subject. "I shouldn't have given in." 

"It isn't about that," he said softly trying not to attract additional attention from the other patients. "You've just have kept so much from me. You've also lied to me in the past. That hurts when it comes from somebody I love." 

Rose looked into his eyes remembering the lies he had been told, the conspiracies and the truths. Instantly she felt sorry for him, forgetting her dark past for a moment. 

"I told you lies to spare you from the truth," she said just above whisper. 

"I always thought we worked for the truth Rose," he asked sadly. She looked down at her hands again because she couldn't bear looking into those eyes. 

"In my past experiences, I've learned that there is no way you could prepare yourself for the truth," she said. She looked away as tears threatened to pour down, "I didn't want you to worry about my past." He thought about interrupting, but thought better. "You've all ready gone through enough disappointments and lies. I didn't want you to carry the burden that I carry everyday." A lone tear fell from her cheek. Mulder held her close and stroked her hair awkwardly. 

"It's all right. I'm sorry about the slime," he whispered with a touch of humor in her ear. She smiled a bit and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

From across the room, Skinner had awakened in time to see that kiss. He remembered what had happened earlier and realized that it was brought on by his passion, which was reflected, from him onto Rose that he had seen. The passion he had thought he had seen was really his own. 

"You still have to tell me about your past someday," Mulder stated. 

"I know, someday that is," she replied back. 

Their peacefulness was interrupted by a knock on the door. The nurse went to answer it, but before she got there in came two people. Ignoring the frustrated remarks the nurse had they went straight to where Rose was lying. 

"So how are you doing?" asked Harry. 

"Good," she replied back. 

"We've got great news," said Scully. 

"What is it?" asked Rose curiously. 

"We've found another tablet," she said handing out the two pieces they now owned. Rose took both of them and looked at the new one carefully. 

"The new one was sent in by Draco who's in the U.S. right now discussing matters," said Harry quite joyfully. 

"Where in the U.S?" Rose asked while still examining the new piece. 

"Somewhere in New Hampshire," Harry replied. 

"Has it been translated yet?" 

"No, but we already have it scanned in. The computer's just looking in its dictionaries for the runes," Scully said while sneaking a glance at Mulder. 

"Hmmm…" 

"Do you know what it says?" asked Mulder who finally joined in the conversation. 

"Well Ancient Runes wasn't my best subjects in school, but I can make out a few words…" she said while looking curiously at the runes. "Well it says something about life and in here are the words "no death" which could be good or bad. Hmmmm… This is interesting, it says that there are five stones," she paused as she looked closer. 

"Well?" 

"Hang on…" she pulled out a pair of glasses before continuing, "Ah ha!" 

"What?" they all said at once. 

"It says that there's…" she paused again as she gave a small gasp, "A stone for each Keeper." 

"What do you mean by a stone?" Scully asked slowly. 

"Let's see…" she said while pushing her glasses higher up her nose, "There's a stone that gives the power to that Keeper." 

"And?" she said getting impatient. 

"That's all it says about the stones," she said sorrowfully, "but it says something about no death like I said earlier." She looked up at the people staring down at her and let out a deep sigh. She looked around the room to see if anyone else was listening. In a whisper she said, 

"Well it means that we're immortal." 

An extremely long silence followed. The tension in the room was overwhelming to those who knew the truth. 

Scully broke the silence by saying, "Now that we know?" S he nodded a yes back. 

"You sure?" asked the least one she expected, Mulder. 

"Yes I'm pretty sure." 

"Well see you later," Harry said. 

"Yeah. Bye." 

"I hope you get better soon," Scully said before closing the door behind her. 

After they left Rose took out a red, velvet drawstring bag. Carefully she placed the tablets in it before putting the bag into a pocket. 

"I guess that was a shock," Mulder said. 

"Yeah, do you really believe that we're immortal?" she asked softly. 

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he said quietly. 

"How can you live like that?" 

"I just go with the flow. I work for what I believe is the greater good." 

"It's just so hard living like this. Whether or not we win the war we'll still have to live through it and the times after it." 

"I know, that's probably why I wasn't able to commit suicide," he said off guard. 

"You what? When?" Rose demanded. 

"Well… I… You were dead and so was uh Dana and I found out Sam was dead as well. I didn't have anything to live for so I committed suicide, but as you can see the fates have it," he laughed a bit, but then saw Rose's frown and immediately stopped. 

"What could I do with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 

"So am I still considered missing?" Mulder asked with amusement. 

"Well… Look…" she said showing him a newspaper, "turn to page 34." He flipped to the page and scanned it. At the bottom right hand corner there was a small article, titled "An Agent Found Dead in His Tracks." Reading it over he gave her a peculiar look over to his side. 

"Interesting indeed." 

"See how you die?" 

"Yeah… A gunshot wound to the head with the apparent 'murder' weapon in the victim's hand. 

Nice I've been autopsied," he said giving a chuckle. 

She looked at him wondering how he would take the news. 

"Well… any explanation?" 

"I guess Draco also set it up there, so you wouldn't be missing anymore," she said as though it was nothing unusual to fake a death, after all she did it before. 

"Huh I guess I took the truth to my grave then didn't I?" 

"Yeah, but you rose from it to," she laughed. 

"I guess I'm back from the dead," he added. 

As Skinner looked back at the happy couple, he quickly looked away. Wondering what was going to be in store for him when he meets Mulder alone. A flash of jealously hit him as he saw how happy they were without him, but he remembered how much he had struggled to find happiness and truth and felt a bit of relief. 

Having no idea at all what's ahead of him he sat uncomfortably in his bed. Looking around for something interesting to focus on, he saw a small pile of books on his bedside table. Picking one up he glanced at the title, "A Beginner's Guide to the History of Magic". Thinking it was some kind of joke he flipped through the book. Nothing, it was all completely serious. 

Frustrated at the answers he was getting he put the book back and looked out the window. 

"So how are we doing today?" asked the same woman who tried to push her friends out. 

"Much better than before, Madam Promfrey," she said automatically, "Do you think I could leave now?" 

"Well, I guess so…" she said sternly, "but visit me at least once a day until I'm satisfied." She nodded her head in response. 

"Well you best be off…" 

Getting up with she waved a goodbye as Mulder followed silently after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Professor Mulder?'' 

"Yes?" she said looking up from her paperwork at the class. 

"Professor Mulder, for problem number 4 can we list them?" asked a small timid girl in the third row. 

Glancing down at the papers again she said, "For question number four you may list them." 

Returning back to her paperwork from the interruption, she thumbed through the pages. Finding what she was looking for she looked for a quill pen. After dipping it carefully into the container of black ink, she began to write. A soft, scratching noise was the only sound in the room. Hearing a knock on the door, she dropped the pen and went up to go get it. 

Annoyed she reluctantly opened the door, but immediately frowned at the sight and instantly she went to her pocket to take out her wand. 

Stepping outside she closing the door behind her. 

"What do you want Krycek?" 

"Well, well… aren't we grouchy today?" he said giving a small chuckle. 

"I've given you an arm. What more do you want?" she said without breaking eye contact. 

"Hmm… I thought you cared more for the patience… Ms. Florence Nightingale or is it a Mrs.?" 

"I'll say this one more time. What do you want?" she said getting impatient. 

"Well… I'll offer you a deal," he paused and looked around to see if anyone else was listening, 

"The cigarette smoking man, he betrayed you." 

"I know. I saw the result of it. What's the deal Krycek?" 

"I know where he is. I can tell you," he said slowly raising what he thought was suspense. 

"Why would you tell me?" she said raising an eyebrow. 

"Well let's just say the past tells it all and besides I don't want your daughter to have an enemy." 

Rose thought for a moment, "What's the catch?" 

"Well since I'm what you call different. I want some protection because I've heard things on the backstreets," he said looking relieved that he had gotten it over with. 

"No deal," she said before she reached towards the doorknob, but her hand didn't get there. Krycek's hand held hers from reaching the door. 

He said softly, "I'm sure what happened in the past wasn't a lie," while looking into her eyes. Daringly he slowly bent his head down slowly for the kiss while never looking away from her eyes. Gently he raised her chin so that they were staring face to face. There was no way out of this. There was no going back. Various thoughts drifted in and out of the people at the moment. Slowly his head descended downwards and their lips touch for a brief moment. 

They parted and she looked into his eyes, and Krycek instantly regretted doing so. In the next moment a hand slapped him before opening the door and leaving him in the hallway. 

He cursed silently before walking back from where he entered. Rose closed the door behind her and was faced by a class of people looking up at her. The class had heard the slap apparently, she ignored them and made her way over to the desk. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Draco! Where are you taking me?" she asked while stumbling through the forests trying to catch up to him. 

"We need to talk," he said plainly not slowing his quick pace. The two figures ran through the tangled bushes and trees until the reached an opening. 

Stopping to catch their breaths Draco led her towards a lake. He jumped up onto a large flat rock that faced the water. She carefully climbed up to join him and sat down. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Rose asked curiously, but she still had her guard up wondering whether to trust him or not because of things in the past. 

"Look I'm sorry about the past, but we need to talk," he said looking at her. 

"About what?" 

"I have a feeling that you're keeping something from me Rose. You need to tell me. I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about," he said while looking steadily into her eyes. 

She didn't say anything in return trying to look as if she knew nothing. 

"The girl in your transfiguration class… the class right after lunch. The girl with the short blonde hair," he paused for a moment before continuing, "there's something about her." 

She kept her silence. 

Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her she said, "I need to know! Tell me," he paused realizing that tears had sprang in her eyes, "Oh god I'm sorry." He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Rose laid her head on his shoulder and she had let the tears fall. 

He held his protective position for a while, but loosened his hold. She raised his head to meet his. Grasping his hands behind her ears gently, he slowly forced her to look at him. He tilted his head to one side and his face came closer and closer never breaking eye contact with the other's. 

She fluttered her eyelids closed as she felt the gentle kiss touch her lips. Opening them again she looked into his eyes and knew that he was sorry for all the things done in the past. 

Moving apart, she looked down at her hands and felt her cheeks redden. 

Glancing up again she felt him place an arm around her. He smiled a sincere smile. Rose smiled back at him. 

"The girl what about her?" Draco said while looking into her eyes as if to uncover a deep secret. 

"She's my daughter," she said softly. He looked at her with confusion wondering if she had betrayed her trust at the time. She could see him doing some quick math in his head adding and subtracting dates. 

He raised an eyebrow at her asking the question that floated around in both of their minds. As if she read his thoughts she quickly understood and slowly shook her head. He understood and he looked away to the lake. She watched him think for a long time. Then he turned his head and simply asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"At the time… I thought you would hurt her the way you hurt me," she said slowly wondering if she was pushing it to far. 

"What's her name?" he said after letting the thoughts sink in. 

"Diana…" she trailed off. Draco nodded at her to go on. 

She made no reply. Then the thought hit him; she had no last name because she had no parents. 

Instantly he felt guilty. He remembered when he was Diana's age. How much his father had meant to him? How much he looked up to him? Now this young girl has her parents so close by, but yet they won't reveal themselves to her because of their past. Why should she go through her childhood without her parents? The reason for this they both knew. 

"Was that the answer you were looking for?" she said quietly hoping not to anger him. 

"No not really," he trailed off a bit. 

"Where do we go from here?" she asked the question that was troubling her mind. 

"I don't know," he said stunned as he thought about it. He looked off towards the castle before returning his attention to Rose. 

"Do you think she has the same powers as we do?" she inquired looking at him from the corner of her eye. 

"Probably, I mean, you know," he managed to stutter out. 

Without saying anything she nodded her head absentmindedly still feeling uncomfortable about the situation. 

Draco picked up a small rock beside him and he threw it into the lake watching it skip a couple of times before sinking. He turned his head to face Rose who was looking at him. 

"Tell me where do we go from here?" he said smiling a bit. 

She tilted her head to one side a little bit and looked at him. The sun was starting to set and the colors painted the sky. Not knowing whether to go forward with the conversation or to leave it in the dust. 

"HEY!" a shout came from behind them and they both turned around quickly. Seeing it was no harm they turned back to the lake. 

"What are you two doing here? By the way you're needed back," said a short, balding Frohike. 

She looked back at Draco before nodding back at him. Jumping off the rock and wiping her robe off of dirt she joined the three Lone Gunmen leaving him behind alone. He watched them walk into the woods. Sighing he picked up another rock and threw it into the lake. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Why are you here?" she asked into the darkness. 

"I'm giving you another chance to grab it," a dark figure said in the darkness. Part of his face was revealed as the moon shown through the clouds and windows. 

"I told you before I can't accept," she stated plainly. 

"Why is it because it's the rule or is are you denying your emotions," he said softly. 

Raising an unseen eyebrow she turned back to look at where he was standing. Still not saying anything she turned her back on him again. 

"Well?" he asked waiting for an answer. 

"You have a sick mind Krycek," she stated ignoring him as best as possible. 

"You can't hide it from me forever Rose," he said tauntingly. 

"I'm married Krycek. It's over," she stated plainly. 

"There is such a thing as a divorce," he whispered with caution. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Rose said getting annoyed with his attempts. 

"Maybe you should start believing that the past does come back to haunt you," Krycek said sneakily. She stood up and turned around to face him. Her green eyes shown with anger as she reached for her wand. 

"What…" he began, but he was too late. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What do you want me to do with him?" asked a large giant. 

"Just stick him somewhere where he can't escape. Make sure I don't meet up with him again as well," she said before turning her heels and storming away. 

After turning right she heard a voice call her. 

Obviously annoyed she flung around to see who it was. 

Seeing whom it was she asked, "What do you want?" 

"I need some explanations," he said while staring at her. 

"About what?" she asked but she tapped her foot impatiently. 

"What is this place? Where am I? What's up with the people too?" Skinner continued asking, but Rose ignored him and continued to walk down the hallways. 

"Wait! You can't keep ignoring me," he said while following her. She stopped suddenly and turned to face him. 

"Why can't I?" After stating her opinion she went to the nearest fireplace and whizzed off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Are you okay?" said a tall, dark figure at the door of a dark room. 

There wasn't an answer just a soft noise which sounded like crying. Daring to venture on he walked closer to the sound. He found her in a corner of the dark room. Reaching his hand out he placed it on her shoulder. Even then he could feel her shaking. 

Not knowing what to do he waited to see her reaction. Finding nothing has changed, he asked in a soothing voice, "Hey, are you okay?" 

Still not getting a response he crouched down and placed an arm around her. Trying to see her face he tilted his head. 

She found herself in need of some comfort and placed her arms around him. She started to sob on his shoulder. He rubbed her hair lightly and awkwardly. 

"You can tell me. You know that," he said while staring off into the distance. 

"I can't," she said softly. 

"Diana, you can tell me," he said. 

"My… My parents they're alive," she stuttered out. 

He kept his silence letting her continue. 

"I heard them at the lake in the forest," she said pausing for breath. "Then I ran away because I heard someone coming this way." 

"Do you know who they are?" he asked curious himself as a fact. She nodded. 

"Who?" 

"Pro… Pro… Professor Mulder and… Pro… Professor… Malfoy," she managed to stay before totally loosing it. 

"You mean our Transfiguration and Potions teacher?" 

She nodded in silence holding back the tears. 

The two sat there in the dark for a long time before going to bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What do you want?" 

"Hey! Nothing really… I've noticed you've been a little… uh… stressed. So are you okay?" 

"Yeah, thanks for asking though," she answered back while she went back to correct her papers. 

"I guess we're all a bit stressed lately," Mulder said trying to make a joke out of it, but he was failing horribly. 

"So are you done reading all those books?" Rose asked. 

"Um… no," he muttered. 

She rolled her eyes and went back to work. The two sat in the dim candle light for a while before going to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The stands were filled to the brim. Half were dressed in green while the half in scarlet. Seven in green robes walked out from one side towards the center. Another seven in scarlet walked out from the other. One walked out to the center of it all being the referee and all. The two who were facing each other at the center shook hands. All the while the crowd cheered. The whistle blew and in blurs of color they lifted up in the air. 

The crowd listened and watched anxiously as they zoomed around with different colored balls around them. Then everything froze. Rose looked around her. Everything was suspended in time. The blurs of color stopped as well. Looking around her once more she noticed that everything was frozen except herself. 

Wondering what had happened. She walked towards a light in the Quidditch field. All the while observing what people were doing. She bent down to see what was the light source. It was coming through a small hole in the grass. She started to dig where it was. 

She managed to uncover a large block of stone. Rose noticed that there were scratches in it too. She took out the other two tablets. The two had been melded together somehow, but she ignored that and placed it next to the newly found one. The stones were about six inches apart, but suddenly they jumped together to form one large piece. 

As soon as it had became one the tablet started spinning at a tremendous rate. The yellow light grew brighter and it covered a larger distance. Rose stepped back and it was lucky she did. 

The piece whizzed off nearly missing her. She followed it until it hit a stack of empty bleachers. 

The shouts and screams started up again. She whirled around and ducked as a large black ball passed over her. Ignoring the commotion she just caused she went over towards the bleachers. 

Crouching down she saw the tablet went through the metal quite a bit before stopping. After finally dislodging it she carried it over to the seat where she was sitting at. She showed them to the person at her right. He nodded back at her and they left the game. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"So another one?" Scully raised her eyebrows in question. 

Rose nodded solemnly. "The three stones locked together and whizzed off nearly missing me." 

She looked at the combined pieces of stone lying on red velvet under glass. "Are you able to read any of. 

"Yeah…" Draco turned to her and stated, "Well it shows that the star has an importance in this situation." 

"Don't we already know that?" Mulder asked looking confused. 

"Yeah… but it dwells deeper than that." 

"Meaning…" 

"Well there are five Keepers right?" 

"Yes, and what are you getting at?" asked Scully still a bit confused. 

"There are also five points on the star." 

Her eyes looked back at Mulder who seemed equally confused. 

"Go on." 

"It says something about a large five pointed star in the castle somewhere," he replied back walking over towards the large tablet. 

"Un huh. And is there anything else we should know?" Rose asked in impatience. 

"Well if we have each of the Keepers stand on the corresponding point of the star, say a few words and something will happen," Draco answered being quite pleased with himself. 

"What words?" Rose asked still annoyed. 

"And what exactly will happen?" asked Scully equally as annoyed. 

"I don't know," he said glumly. Scully caught Mulder rolling his eyes and gave him a look that could kill. "What we need is more inscriptions…" 

"Which could take a while to find," Rose answered hotly before storming away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A dark figure sat on a bench, which was on a marble balcony. The moonlight flooded the area, but the face of this mysterious person was still hidden from view. With his fingers fumbling over a small white and red box he pondered of what has happened to him. 

Finally deciding he flipped open the lid. Looking at the hidden treasure he thought about his past and present while all the while wondering about the future. Realizing that nothing was stopping him, he carefully took one of the slim white treasures out of the box. 

He held it up to his nose and took in a deep whiff letting his mind find his addiction before reaching into his pocket. He took out a small silvery thing. Thumbing that with his free hand he flicked open the top. Click, click, a small fire was lit. Holding the small white stick in his mouth his hand lit the end of it while cupping it with his other hand. 

Taking in a deep breath he looked out towards the lake. Enjoying the calmness and the moon's reflection in the water while being enchanted by the small waves. He reflected on what had happened to him. He sat there looking and reflecting. 

As you know me I have to leave you at a cliff hanger... but its better than nothing!!! laughs at the pun. 


End file.
